


Howl at the Moon

by BluebellWinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically a rewrite of the books, But with my OC thrown in, Canon Compliant, Canon romances aren't guaranteed though, Multi, OC centered, Remus Lupin Has a Daughter, Sorry if that's not your thing, This is basically OC/OC, This isn't Harry Potter/OC, This probably isn't how werewolves work in the Rowling universe but oh well, This starts in Year 1, Werewolf is involved, maybe in the future, mostly at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellWinter/pseuds/BluebellWinter
Summary: "I'm not afraid of the big, bad wolf. I am the big, bad wolf."Scarlett Lupin has a secret. She's a werewolf. When she gets her Hogwarts letter, she agrees to go. However, she needs to figure out how to keep her 'furry little problem' a secret, even when she befriends Harry Potter, who seems to attract attention everywhere he goes. How can she keep her condition a secret, even when it seems like all eyes are on her?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I went with the name, Scarlett because of the Little Red Riding Hood fairy-tale and because of the 'big, bad wolf'. Since Scarlett is a werewolf in this, to me, it made some sort of sense.

> "So howl at the moon, oh how can it be?  
> The softer the skin, the sharper the teeth."
> 
> Love Bites – Ice Nine Kills

On July 20th, Scarlett had woken up to a familiar ache slowly settling right in her bones. In just six day, there will be a full moon. She got out of bed and marked a calendar that was to keep track of the full moons. She got dressed and went out of her room and headed to the kitchen where her father was at, making porridge for them both.

"I'll never get used to the pain of transforming," said Scarlett.

Her dad looked at her, with sympathy and sadness. "I know, Lettie."

Scarlett knew that her dad would never forgive himself for giving her the 'curse'. Well, since she was a girl, she was going to deal with two monthly curses. It was going to be a pain.

Sometimes she wondered if her dad regretted having a child, but that was a thing that she didn't want to think about. She didn't want to know if she was a burden or a stain on their little house. She went outside and found her little spot where she laid down in the grass. She looked at the morning sky. She usually tried to sleep a lot to speed up the time just to get to the full moon and get it over with; only she had to repeat the process the next month.

It was a never-ending cycle of sleeping and pain. It was a cycle that her dad never wanted her to have in the first place. It was hurtful, knowing that she was a bit of a burden, but she tried not to think of that to much.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like if she wasn't a werewolf. She wondered what it would be like if she knew her mother. Her mother, Araminta, had died during the first war. Apparently Araminta had been an Auror and had been killed by Death Eaters, a few months after she had Scarlett. She was vaguely sure that Andromeda Tonks and her husband, Ted, helped out when they could. She vaguely remembered that they had a daughter and that girl kept changing her appearance to make her laugh when Scarlett was younger, before Remus decided that he can take care of her on his own.

She was also sure that her father's best friends helped out, before they disappeared. It brought up bad memories for her father, so she didn't ask or pressure him about it.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

"Lettie! You got a letter! And your porridge is going to go cold!" called Remus, waking up Scarlett. She got up from the ground and brushed grass off her lacey shirt and denim skirt.

She went inside and looked at her dad. He was looking through some envelopes.

"Rejected," said Remus. He snorted and shook his head. He picked up another envelope and looked at it. He passed an envelope and a bowl of porridge to Scarlett. She took the letter and opened it. In emerald green ink it said:

_Miss S. Lupin_

She didn't bother with the rest and she popped the ink seal and took out a letter to read:

**HOGWARTS** **SCHOOL** **OF WITCHCRAFT**  
 **AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster:** Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,_   
_Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_However, we know of your condition and have enclosed informed regarding the proper steps you will take to ensure your safety and the safety of the other students._

Scarlett had stopped reading at that sentence. She hadn't thought of her being a werewolf as a 'condition' but it was more of a burden. She frowned and read the rest of the letter:

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_   
_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Scarlett took out the supplies list, the train ticket, and there was another piece of parchment that she found. She looked at it, seeing that it was step-by-step instructions.

  1. _You will report to Professor Snape's office, where he will give you a monthly dose of wolfsbane potion every day during the week of a full moon. It is your duty to remember to drink it._
  2. _On the day of a full moon you will have to report to the infirmary early to see Madam Pomfrey. She will take you to the Whomping Willow and will disable it._
  3. _Y_ _ou will go in the tunnel and follow it to the location where you will be able to shift in peace._
  4. _After shifting you are to report to Madam Pomfrey so she will tend to your wounds._



_Failure to comply with these instructions will be followed with an immediate expulsion._

Scarlett swallowed at the thought of being expelled for failing to comply with instructions. Yes, she knew that it was for everyone's protection and safety, and she was glad that Hogwarts was even accepting her.

To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure if she even wanted to attend Hogwarts, because she wasn't sure if her 'condition' would be figured out. She also didn't want to be alone during the full moon, but if her dad, who she considered the bravest wizard of all time, got through it alone, she would too.

"You have an option, Lettie," said Remus in a serious tone. "You don't have to go if don't want to."

Scarlett frowned and looked at the letters. Her dad was giving her option: she can go or not. It was going to be a burden going through the instructions. Alone. However, she would be given a potion to keep her transformation stable. It was unfair, in a way. She didn't want her dad to transform alone.

But…she would be able to get full meals every day. She would actually learn with other people her age, who didn't know about her werewolf side. She might be able to make a friend. Also, they had taken all these precautions for her and she turns around and denies going?

It was an important decision.

She wouldn't burden her dad. She wouldn't take food from his mouth, even though he told her that it was his job to feed her. She wouldn't take even more money from him, even though he said that it was his job to take care of her. She'll go to Hogwarts, have them feed her, house her, and have them take over her dad's job of taking care of her. She'll get perfect marks, become a Prefect and maybe even become Head Girl. She won't be a burden anymore. She'll make something of herself. She'll prove herself. She'll show everyone that werewolves do belong in society despite their condition.

"I'll go, Dad," said Scarlett calmly. "I'll go to Hogwarts."


	2. The Journey

Scarlett was shaken awake by her dad. She groaned, rolled over onto her stomach on her bed and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

"Come on, Lettie, it's time to get up," said her dad.

"I object," said Scarlett, waving her hand around, before closing her eyes.

She heard her dad laugh at that. "Come on, get up, Lettie, it's time for you to get ready to go to Hogwarts."

Scarlett nearly groaned, but got up anyway. Remus left the room so she can get changed. She had twenty-three more days before the full moon, but the one of that had happened one week prior still left her feeling like crap.

She put on a floral button-down shirt that had a collar on it and some regular jeans. She started packing her things and wondering what it was going to be like going to Hogwarts. She knew that her dad had gotten up to some trouble there, which he really didn't like talking much about, so she didn't ask him about it. She hated seeing her father get upset.

After packing her trunk, she grabbed her canvas backpack, which was the one of the few new things she had gotten. Her ebony wand, trunk, and schoolbooks were the other news thing. Her mother had left them a sizable inheritance after she died, but they figured it was easier to spend it on school supplies than dip into it.

Her dad knocked on the door.

"I'm decent," said Scarlett. Her dad walked in as Scarlett packed her books. "What if the wolf doesn't like that I'm away from you?"

"It'll be tired to even notice that I'm gone," said Remus as he sat down on the bed.

"I can tell that she's not too happy to be leaving you behind," said Scarlett.

"My wolf is already angry at the thought of you going," said Remus.

Scarlett nodded and said, "It'll be my first transformation alone." She sat down next to her dad. He hugged and ran his fingers through her shoulder-length dirty blonde hair. He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"The first transformation alone always hurts the most, but you'll be asleep throughout it, don't worry too much, okay?" said Remus. He kissed the top of her head.

Scarlett nodded, "Okay."

"Be brave for me, okay?" asked Remus.

"I will, Dad," said Scarlett, fighting back tears. She was going to miss him, a lot; even her wolf was beginning to miss him.

* * *

The platform was too noisy and too crowded for the wolf's liking, Scarlett noted. She looked around at the compartments.

"Ah, Remus Lupin, it's good to see you, again," said a plump, red-haired woman cheerfully.

Scarlett looked at the woman a little suspiciously.

Remus seemed to smile, "Hello, Molly." To Scarlett, he said, "Scarlett, this is Molly. Molly, this is Scarlett." To Scarlett, Remus said, "She used to baby-sit your mother, when Ara was a little girl and her parents were busy." Ara was a nickname for Araminta.

Molly's face seemed to crumple a little. Scarlett looked at the red-haired little girl that was clinging to Molly. The little girl was eyeing Scarlett warily.

"Scarlett, this is Ginny, she's going to Hogwarts next year," Molly said kindly.

"Hello," Scarlett replied more gruffly than she had wanted; that was the wolf's discomfort speaking.

"Hi," Ginny said shyly.

"You ujsed to baby-sit my mother?" asked Scarlett to lessen the discomfort.

"Yes, I used to see her around Diagon Alley, too," said Molly. "Beautiful and kind woman, I must say."

Scarlett blushed at that, "Thank you. I'm going to put my trunk in the compartment."

"I'll have one of my sons help you," said Molly. She turned and looked around, "Percy!"

A tall red-haired boy came up to the. In a haughty tone, he said,, "Yes, Mother?" He wore glasses and proudly wore a Prefect badge.

"Can you please help Scarlett with her trunk? She looks like she had recently been ill," said Molly.

"Yes, I was last week," said Scarlett quickly. "It was the flu, and unfortunately, I also gave it to Dad."

For a brief moment, Remus looked a little proud at that before he schooled his features.

"That must've been horrible," said Ginny.

"It kind of was," said Scarlett, though she was remembering the transformation. Her dad had accidentally scratched her left shoulder and she now sported a scar starting from the top of her shoulder and went all the way down to the bottom of her shoulder blade. She had been taken to St Mungo's to be treated, but she now had a scar.

Percy helped Scarlett put her trunk in the last compartment, although from the looks of it, a boy with black hair claimed it.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Scarlett.

"Go ahead," said the boy.

Percy helped Scarlett heave the trunk in the compartment.

"Thank you," said Scarlett.

"You're welcome," replied Percy, leaving quickly.

Scarlett left the compartment, quickly finding her dad.

Her dad ushered her to a pillar where it was the least crowded. "Now, remember—"

"Be brave for you," finished Scarlett.

"Yes," said Remus. "Now, when you get to Hogwarts—"

"Keep my head down, the less people that notice me, the easier it will keep the furry little problem a secret," finished Scarlett.

"Let me finish," said Remus. "I meant that when you get to Hogwarts and you see a man called Argus Filch, I want you to kick him in the shin for me." He seemed to have a spark in his eyes that Scarlett never saw before.

Scarlett frowned, "Why?"

"He tried giving me and my friends' detention for no reason. Well, sometimes we did deserve to get detention," replied Remus, smiling in a mischievous manner.

"Oh, okay," replied Scarlett. "Are you joking or not?"

"Yes," replied Remus, smiling in a mischievous manner.

Scarlett jokingly punched her dad's arm, "That's not an answer!"

"It is," replied Remus. "You better get going, Mini-Munch."

Scarlett groaned, "Dad."

"Would you prefer Mini-Me or Short-Stack?" asked Remus with that mischievous glint in his eye.

Scarlett hugged her dad anyway. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Lettie," said Remus, hugging her back.

"Stay safe, Dad," said Scarlett.

"You too," said Remus.

Scarlett got on the train and waved by to her dad as the train started moving. The boy was staring out the window, looking excited.

When the train turned the corner, Scarlett sat down in the seat across from him. "I'm Scarlett Lupin."

"Harry Potter," replied the boy.

Scarlett looked at him. He seemed familiar in a way, but she wouldn't even know where she would've met him at. "Oh, that's cool."

"Was that your dad?" asked the boy, "the one that looked like he has scars on his face?"

"Yes," replied Scarlett. "My mum's dead."

"I'm sorry," replied Harry. "My parents are dead too."

"I've heard," said Scarlett.

Harry looked at her some more. "You get second-hand clothing too?"

Scarlett nodded, "My dad…has trouble keeping a job. I don't know why and it's hard to live like that. I want to help, but he says it's his job as a parent to take care of me, not the other way around. My mum had left us some money, so I got a few new things, like a wand and my backpack."

The compartment door opened and a red-haired boy with freckles looked in. He pointed next to Scarlett, "Anyone sitting there?"

"No," said Scarlett, taking her backpack and setting it down by her feet.

The boy sat down next to Scarlett and the only girl looked at the red-haired boy. She said, "You have a black mark on your nose."

Ron started rubbing his nose and the compartment door opened.

This time, two red-haired twin boys came in.

"Hey, Ron," said one twin.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there," said the other.

"Right," mumbled Ron, not looking to happy at the though.

"Harry," said the other. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," replied the two boys, and the twins were gone.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded.

"Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," replied Ron. "And have you really got – you know…?" He motioned to Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his friend to show the lightning scar.

"Wicked," replied Ron, looking impressed.

Scarlett looked out the window.

"Are any of your family magic?" asked Harry.

"Kind of," replied Scarlett. "My parents have magic. Both of my parents' parents haven't been in touch. They were only children, so its' just me and my dad."

"What about your mother?" asked Ron.

"She's dead," replied Scarlett. "She died in the first wizarding war."

"I'm sorry," replied Ron.

Scarlett shrugged, "Its fine. My dad doesn't like talking about her and I don't know her, so it doesn't hurt that much. I wonder sure, but…"

"What about your family, Ron?" asked Harry.

"I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him," said Ron.

"I bet you both know loads of magic already," said Harry.

"Well, my dad taught me defensive spells, since he told me that each term, there's a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, some who are competent and incompetent," explained Scarlett.

Ron shrugged in response. "Don't worry; there are loads of students who don't know magic."

"Didn't you go to live with Muggles?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, what are they like?" asked Ron.

"Horrible – well, not all of them," said Harry. "My aunt, uncle, and cousin are though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," replied Ron in a gloomy tone. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a Prefect."

"My dad was a Prefect," said Scarlett. "He told me that he was one."

"Fred and George, mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone think they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's not big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat," explained Ron. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat, grey rat, which was asleep or dead.

"Um, why do you stick it in your jacket pocket?" asked Scarlett, "And not in a cage."

She looked at it and for a strange brief moment, it seemed oddly familiar.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being a Prefect, but they couldn't aff – I mean, I got Scabbers instead," said Ron.

"There's nothing wrong with not being to afford an owl," said Harry. "I never had any money in my life, until a month ago. I had to wear my cousin's old clothes and I never got proper birthday presents either."

"Don't worry, Ron. I have to wear second-hand clothing too," said Scarlett. She motioned to her shabby clothes. "I have to wear my mother's old uniforms, too. The only new things I got were: the trunk, backpack, my wand, and books." She went over to her trunk and opened it. She took out her wand to show the boys.

Can she consider these _boys_ her friends? Sure, probably. She can tell that the wolf was content with them, but she was sure her dad would want her to make friends with girls.

She went to sit down.

"So, I assume that you never knew about magic, considering how your relatives sound terrible," said Scarlett to Harry.

Harry nodded, "Yes." He explained about how he was grounded when something strange happened, "…and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort—"

Ron gasped and Scarlett's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Harry.

" _You said You-Know-Who's name!_ " said Ron.

The only other person that Scarlett knew dared to say Voldemort's name was her dad, and she knew that he was the bravest person she ever knew. So hearing someone else say the name was surprising.

Ron continued, "I'd have thought you, of all people—"

"I'm not trying to be _brave_ or anything, saying the name," said Harry. "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean. I've got loads to learn…I bet, I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You're not going to be the worst," said Scarlett. "Everyone starts at the basics."

"There are loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough," said Ron.

Scarlett looked out the window to see fields of cows and sheep. It was interesting to see something besides the woods that she and her dad live in. She mused, "Does anyone else want to run through the fields and just be…free?"

Ron and Harry gave her strange looks.

"No," replied Ron.

"I suppose it would be nice," said Harry.

Half past twelve, there was a clattering outside and the compartment door opened. A smiling, dimpled woman poked her head in, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Harry went to the trolley and Scarlett looked through her backpack and took out a polka dot coin purse that had belonged to her mother.

She took out a Galleon and went to the trolley. It looked like Harry had tried to get one of each thing. She helped Harry carry the load to the seats and went to get some Nougat Chunks, some Chocolate Wands, and a bottle of pumpkin fizz.

The lady had given Scarlett some Sickles back and went on. She looked at Harry's load, "Are you hungry?"

Harry had taken a pumpkin pasty and took a bite out of it. He said, "Starving."

Scarlett sat down and opened up the chocolate wand. She sniffed the air when she smelt something savory, "Who has corned beef?"

Ron gave her a strange look and unwrapped the package. He took out a sandwich and pulled one apart, "Corned beef. How did you know?"

"It's pretty strong," lied Scarlet. She passed a chocolate wand to Ron and took the sandwiches. "I'll eat these."

"They're all dry," said Ron. "She doesn't have much time with the five of us."

"I'll be fine," said Scarlett. "My dad is amazing at a lot of things, but cooking isn't one of them. At this point, dirt would be considered fresh."

"Here, have a pasty," said Harry passing Ron a pumpkin pasty as Scarlett took a bite out of the sandwich. It wasn't _that_ dry, but she had worse before. Harry passed some Chocoballs to Scarlett, "Have some of these."

"Thank you," said Scarlett.

"What are these? They're not _really_ frogs, are they?" asked Harry.

Scarlett glanced at the Chocolate Frogs, "They're actually chocolate and hollow."

"See what the card is, I'm missing Agrippa," said Ron.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Chocolate Frogs have cards, which you can collect. Famous Witches and Wizards," explained Scarlett.

"If you get Agrippa or Ptolemy, can you give them to me?" asked Ron.

"Sure," replied Harry. He took out a card and looked at it, "So this is Dumbledore!"

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" exclaimed Ron.

"Of course he hasn't," said Scarlett. "He grew up with Muggles who kept the wizard world away from him for all his life. Of course he doesn't know who Dumbledore is."

"Right," muttered Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa – thanks—"

Scarlett reached over and took the Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans. She hesitantly took one out that looked like an off-colour brown. She sniffed it but couldn't tell what it is.

"That looks gross," said Ron looking at the bean.

Scarlett took a nibble and spat it out, "Mud."

Harry stared, "Mud flavoured beans?"

"They mean every flavour. My dad reckons that he got a stone flavoured one once," said Scarlett.

"George reckons he had a bogey-flavoured bean," said Ron.

Scarlett nodded, "They sure make disgusting beans."

Harry gasped as he looked at the card. "He's gone!"

"They do that, don't worry too much," said Scarlett. "He'll return."

She reached in the box and took out another bean that looked tan. She bit a small part of it and grimanced, "Dirt."

"Hey, let me try one," said Harry reaching for the box.

Scarlett passed it to Harry, "They mean _every_ flavour, though."

Harry tried a green one and gagged, "Grass."

"I told you so," said Scarlett.

Harry laughed, and still tried a few different ones. Some tasted like coffee, sardines, and pepper.

After a while, there was a knock on the door of the compartment and a round-faced boy walked in the compartment. "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?"

"No, sorry," said Scarlett.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" wailed the boy.

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes, well, if you see him…" said the boy sounding miserable and left.

"Poor guy," said Scarlett.

"I don't know why he's upset about it," replied Ron. "If I got a toad, I would get rid of it as quickly as possible. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

Scarlett glanced down at the rat that was either asleep or dead. It was hard to tell since it was breathing slowly. She had the weird urge to reach over and jab it with her finger.

"It's a pet," said Scarlett. "I wouldn't care if I got a toad for a pet."

And that was the end of that discussion.

"You know, I tried to turn Scabbers yellow yesterday, to make him more interesting," said Ron.

"Really?" asked Scarlett interested.

"Yeah, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…" said Ron. He looked through his trunk and pulled out a battered-looking wand. It looked to be chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway—" He raised his wand and the compartment door opened again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had bushy, brown-haired girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," said the girl in a bossy-tone.

"We haven't seen his toad," said Scarlett. "Maybe it's down the train."

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then," said the girl, sitting down.

Ron looked taken aback, "Er – all right, then." He cleared his throat and said, " _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow._ " He waved his wand, but nothing happened.

The girl spoke quickly, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all—"

"So, you're a Muggle-born!" Scarlett pointed out.

"Yes, I am," replied the girl.

"My mum was a Muggle-born," said Scarlett. "My grandmother from my dad's side of the family was a Muggle-born, too."

"Anyway, it was a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all of our set book off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" said the girl, now known as Hermione Granger.

Scarlett was taken aback at how Hermione had learnt all the books by heart. She said, "I'm Scarlett Lupin."

"I'm Ron Weasley," muttered Ron.

"Harry Potter," responded Harry.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Art_ s and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" asked Harry, sounding dazed.

"You are," replied Scarlett.

"Didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…"

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," said Scarlett. "My parents were in Gryffindor, but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw." Now that she thought about it, Scarlett was sure that the Ravenclaws would figure out that she was a werewolf quickly. She wondered if the Ravenclaws figured out that her dad was a werewolf when he was at Hogwarts, but just kept it quietly to themselves.

Hermione had left, taking Neville with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. "Stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"She's not bad," said Scarlett. "She's probably just nervous and excited to be going to Hogwarts. She's a Muggle-born, it makes sense. However, she could lose the bossy tone, though."

"What are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not."

"They seem big on family, so whatever house you're in, they'll love you regardless," said Scarlett.

"What do your older brothers and your dad do now that they've left, anyway?" asked Harry.

"My dad is…quite sickly, so he has trouble holding down a job," Scarlett lied.

"That's rough," said Harry.

"Yeah, throughout the school year, I would must likely be at his bedside, so if I disappear at any time, that's why," said Scarlett. That sounded like a good alibi. No one was at home for her father to rely on and it seems like a good reason for her to go home and be a dutiful daughter by being at his bedside. That sounded perfect.

"Oh, thanks for the heads up," said Ron. Scarlett was sure that she detected a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Well, Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts."

"Speaking of Gringotts, did you hear about the attempted break-in?" asked Scarlett, trying to find something that she was sure would hold their interest. She was sure that the two boys were more interested in conversing with each other, which was fine, but she didn't want to lose possible friends. However, she should probably get used to the idea of people leaving her, once they realize that she was a werewolf.

"Yes," said Ron. "My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what odd."

"It's probably some no-name prat," said Scarlett, "Trying to rile everyone up as some sort prank."

"That's much too far for a prank, though," said Ron. "Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens, in case You-Know-Who was behind it. What's your Quidditch team?"

"He doesn't have a Quidditch team, remember? He was raised in the Muggle world," said Scarlett.

"I was asking _you_ ," clarified Ron. "I know that he won't know any teams."

"Oh, I don't have one," said Scarlett. Too much people made her uncomfortable. And she was too poor to even watch the Quidditch World Cup.

"Come on, y _ou_ have to at least _have_ one," said Ron.

"Fine," said Scarlett. "The Montrose Magpies then, since they were my mum's favourite team."

"Oh, they're good, but then have nothing on the Chudley Cannons," said Ron.

Scarlett forced out a laugh, "Dream on, Ron. The Chudley Cannons have no chance on catching up to them. The only way your team would ever win is if they replace the members and drink a lot of _Felix Felicious_."

Ron seemed to take major offense at that. "They're not that horrible."

"The last time they won the League Cup was in eighteen-ninety-two," said Scarlett.

"Hey, knock it off, you two," snapped Harry. "How do you play Quidditch anyway?"

Ron decided to end the debate with Scarlett and explained the details of the sport. Scarlett decided to stare out the window.

* * *

Of course everything went weird when Draco Malfoy came into the compartment, looking for Harry Potter. However, he ended up insulting Ron, for being a Weasley, and he couldn't insult her because he didn't know who she was. Then Harry rebuffed Malfoy's offer of friendship and Scabbers ended up biting one of Malfoy's bodyguards's fingers, then they left.

Hermione came in and chastised them for fighting, despite the fact that they weren't fighting and then told him that they should change into their uniforms. Scarlett got her uniform and went to the nearest toilet to change. When she got back to the compartment, she knocked on the door and Ron let her in. Scarlett stared out the window and feeling the train slow down.

A voice on the intercom said, "We will be reaching Hogsmeade Station in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Scarlett felt a little ill with nerves. She felt guilty for leaving her dad behind, but she also felt excited to go to Hogwarts.

The train stopped and Scarlett joined the crowd that was going in the corridor. Somehow, she got separated from Ron and Harry. The crowd was beginning to make Scarlett anxious and they finally got onto a platform. The older students broke off from the first-years.

"It's bloody cold out here," a blond boy muttered. He had an Irish accent.

"I agree," said a dark-haired girl. She sounded Scottish and she looked half-Korean. She had a blue streak in her hair. Scarlett was surprised that her parents agree to allow her to do that.

"I'm freezing my arse off," said a girl with tanned skin. Scarlett looked at her. She looked to have a little bit of Chinese ancestry in her.

"Yeah, me too," said Scarlett quickly, before any of them got a little suspicious. She didn't really feel cold, because she always seemed to be a little warmer than regular people.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?" called a gruff voice. The man had a wild mess of hair and a beard. He was also holding a lantern over his head.

Scarlett turned to look at the crowd to see if she can spot Harry, but she couldn't. It didn't hurt that she was a little taller than the other first-years.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me," called the man.

They started walking down a steep, narrow path. It was very dark on either side of them. It was silent and Scarlett could hear Neville sniffling.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," called the man over his shoulder. "Jus' round this bend here."

They turned the bend and Scarlett's mouth dropped open at the sight of the castle. At the edge of the great black lake, perched on top of a high mountain across the lake was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. The windows were all lit up and it stood against the starry night sky.

It was beautiful.

"No more'n four to a boat!" called the man. He pointed to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Scarlett looked for Harry and Ron, but it looked like they got a boat, but Hermione and Neville took the boat to. So, she took the next boat with the little group she talked to on the platform.

"I'm Scarlett Lupin," said Scarlett.

"I'm Elaine Runcorn," said the girl with the blue streak in her hair.

"Sally Smith," said the tanned girl.

"Malachi Monahan," said the boy.

"Everyone in," asked Hagrid. He had a boat to himself. "Right then – forward!"

The boat moved and Scarlett held onto the edge of the boat to not freak out. Werewolves were not made for flying and boat rides. Scarlett focused on the castle, wishing to get to solid land already.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid.

They ducked and a curtain of ivy brushed the top of her head. Scarlett shuddered at the feeling and they reached a tunnel, where it led to a harbour.

Scarlett pushed Malachi to the side to get to the land.

"Excuse me," said Malachi annoyed.

"Sorry," said Scarlett. "Just not a fan of boat rides."

"Right," said Malachi slowly.

Apparently Trevor the toad somehow got to the boat and Hagrid led them up a passageway in the rock and onto castle grounds, which was right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" the man asked. He raised a huge fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


End file.
